


melancholic cadence

by Daanny



Series: newgame+ [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Existentialism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daanny/pseuds/Daanny
Summary: It may be too much for either of them to handle alone... but together, there should be nothing to stop them. And hey, third time's the charm, right?





	1. da capo

**Author's Note:**

> https://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/123511522836/the-five-types-of-canon  
> this would fall under the category of heartcanon, im not even ashamed at my degeneracy  
> \-----------  
> male mc = arisato minato  
> female mc = arisato minako  
> \--------  
> no honourifics will be used, all characters address each other with first names only regardless of how they address each other in canon, and last name first name scheme will be used  
> texts will be... normal text language im not from persona 5  
> there will be parts in the story that are skipped, but i'll date each day so there shouldn't be too much confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Italian musical term that means "from the beginning". The term is a directive to repeat the previous part of music, often used to save space, and thus is an easier way of saying to repeat the music from the beginning.
> 
> Example sentence: Archer, darling, that's the third time you played your da capo incorrectly... Let's refocus and do it again, alright?

_Are you sure this is what you want?_

> Yes

> No

>>> Yes

_You may begin the **** with —— carried—. Do you wish—?_

>>> No

_Understood. Then please, do kick back and enjoy the ****._

* * *

—April 6—

The world is cold and daunting, but it always has been. Today is nothing out of the norm, yet something is strange.

Her MP3 stopped working on her way to the dorm the same moment all streetlights turned off. But it’s easily bright enough for Minako to keep on walking. When the lights went out, the moon seemed to grow and give off an eerie light, dousing the scenery around in a sinister green glow. Black coffins were erected on the ground here and there. Minako should be confused, if not scared, yet the scene in front of her seems familiar, if not comforting.

She recognizes what is going on, but has no idea what it could be.

Nonetheless, her instructions are simple: get to the dorm. The memories of her childhood are slightly muddled from lack of use, but it’s easy enough to pick out a route to the dormitories she had often seen on her walks with Minato. The streets are mostly unchanged, with the only additions she could pick out being trees that are no longer saplings and a couple new stores here and there.

It almost feels like home.

Finally, Minako stops in front of the large double doors to the dorm and knocks. When no one answers, she tests the knob and, to her surprise, it turns and opens. The lights inside are also off, but the same green glow fills the room and after a couple blinks, her vision returns to see…

“Minato?”

Minato tilts his head in acknowledgement. Even though they haven’t seen each other in years, Minato is still the same. Neither of them talk much, but Minato definitely claimed the award in that category.

“Weren’t you on the train before mine? I thought you got here a while ago already.”

“I did, but there’s no one here.”

“How rude!” an childish voice pipes up from behind the reception counter. “I’m here, aren’t I?” The child wore a simple long sleeved shirt with horizontal black and white stripes, almost those that prisoners wore in movies.

“He’s here,” Minato says flatly.

Minako blinks, not knowing what to do. She then smiles at the child, “It’s nice to meet you! What’s your name?”

The child seems genuinely surprised at the question and thinks for a while, “Pharos… Yes, Pharos. That is my name. You may call me that if you wish. Now, if you would like to proceed, please sign this contract.”

He pushes a clipboard over the counter. Minako looks at Minato, who shrugs. The contract read simple enough, just that they’ll take responsibility for their actions. At the bottom, Minato had already signed his name and Minako follows suit.

Pharos picks up the clipboard and smiles again, “No one can escape time. It delivers us to the same end… even if you cover your eyes and plug your ears, you know? …It begins now.” Shadows from all around the room seems to expand and shift to cover up the entirety of Pharos’ body and when light returns, he’s nowhere to be seen.

“He disappeared?” Minako frowns at the empty hall. “Also… didn’t he sound kind of like you? …Exactly like you?”

Minato shrugs, “Kind of, I guess.”

“Kirijou Mitsuru said she’d be here in her email… but…”

“No signs,” Minato confirms.

Minako sighs, “Then we’ll just have to wait. But hey, nice to see you again! It’s been almost ten years, right? …You’re exactly the same.”

“Exactly?” a hint of exasperation creeps into his voice, but if you aren’t straining to hear it, you won’t be able to catch it.

“Hm, less cute?”

The look on Minato’s face can guilt trip a mafia member. Minako laughs.

“Kidding, kidding. You look as adorable as ever, better?”

“Not really.”

“Who’s there?!” a shocked shout comes from deeper in the dorm. A girl in a pink sweater stands, beads of sweat dotting her face visible even in the dim light. “You— But at this time? Could it be?”

Minako detects a talent for monologuing, but that thought is quickly brushes away as the girl pulls out a gun from the holster at her leg and points it straight at Minako and Minato. They exchange looks of equal parts confusion and “what the fuck?”. She quickly puts up a hand, hoping to calm the deranged girl and—

“Yukari, wait!” Another girl shows up with red hair that covered half her face. “They’re transfer students. For the time being, they’ll be living here, but as soon as spaces open up in the common dorms, they’ll be moved over.”

The lights flicker back on and Yukari reluctantly shoves the gun back into her holster. Minako side eyes Minato, who has the slightest expressions of concern still lingering.

“It’s nice to meet you both,” she bows. “I’m Arisato Minako and he’s Arisato Minato.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Kirijou Mitsuru, one of the students living at this dorm,” the red haired girl says. “This is Takeba Yukari, she is in the same grade as you.”

“Um…” Yukari says awkwardly. Anyone would be awkward after a meeting like that, Minako reminds herself not to take it personally. “It’s nice to meet you too. You two are siblings, then?”

Minato shakes his head, and confusion fills Yukari’s expression. Before Yukari asks for clarification, Minako jumps in, “Lots of people think that, but we’re not related at all. It’s just a coincidence that we share the same last name… and very similar first names.”

“Oh, I see. Do you two know each other fro—?”

“Yukari, it’s getting late, they should get some rest before school,” Mitsuru cuts in. “Yukari will show Minako to her room. Your things should already be there. Minato, follow me.”

“Right,” Minako says as Minato nods.

“The males’ rooms are on the second floor,” Mitsuru explains after leading the way up a flight of stairs. “The females’ are on the third. Good night, Minako.”

“Night.”

Following Yukari up another set of stairs quietly, Minako can’t help but to think back to Yukari’s immediate actions. It might, however, be a little too personal to ask, so she waits for Yukari to speak.

“So, this is it,” Yukari stops at the end of the hallway. “Your room. It’s pretty easy to remember, right? Any questions?”

“Are you a gun enthusiast?”

“Not that kind of question! But, I mean, um, kinda. Yeah.”

Minako laughs, “I’m just kidding. Are there anyone else in the dorm I should know about?”

“Well, not counting you and Minato… it’s just Mitsuru and another third year called Sanada Akihiko. I’m sure you’ll meet him soon. The bathrooms are on the first floor, beside the stairs we came up. We used to have a dorm mother, but she’s no longer here, so if you don’t want to live off convenience store food, there’s a kitchen also on the first floor. That should be it, right?”

“Yup, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yup, good night!”

She walks into her room and looks around. There are already sheets and covers over the bed, and the large paper box she shipped from home sits in the centre of the room. It holds everything she owned. After the death of her parents ten years ago, moving became a second nature. It was impossible to find a family that willingly housed her for prolonged periods of time, so it just became easier to keep her possessions little. A phone, a laptop, MP3, headphones and some clothing are really all that one needed.

Minato is the same.

Memories of their parents’ death is easy enough to recall. Excited chatters about the trip to come, warnings about not spilling the milkshake in the back of the rented van, recounts of both her parents’ and Minato’s parents’ university days together… the exact sound of a cardboard box bursting before red spills from the bodies all around them. That night, they lost their parents, but they still have each other.

She pulls out some necessities from her box and changes into pyjamas. Climbing into bed and sinking into the soft mattress feels like heaven. She pulls out her phone.

 _hows your room_ , Minato’s text reads.

_its a room..? did mitsuru say anything about pharos?_

_no_

_yukari said theres only one other person living here_

_yeah_

_sketchy_

_yeah_

_night_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_I missed you._

Minako smiles at her screen before sending a _same_

* * *

—April 7—

Minato turns on the tap in his room the coldest it goes and watches as the water slowly fills the sink. He dunks his face straight in the water and can’t help but feel jolted awake. It’s morning, it’s early, and it’s time for him to go to school. Problem is, he wants nothing more than to climb back into the warm embrace of his covers, but it can’t be helped.

Two sharps knocks come from the door and he pulls his face out of the sink, “Be right there!” he calls, dabbing at his dripping face with a towel. He wrenches open the door to see Yukari’s expression fade into shock at his state.

“Good m— Wow, you look like a drowned cat. Are you alright? Actually, never mind. It’s getting late and Mitsuru asked me to take you and Minako to school. Minako’s already downstairs, so… I’ll be waiting with her, try to hurry, alright?”

Minato nods.

He was already packed and dressed for school, so all there really is left is to look like not a drowned cat. With expert towelling and brushing, he soon grabs his bag and heads after Yukari. He nods at the two and Yukari leads them towards the monorail station. The ride is uneventful with Yukari gushing about the ride across the ocean to school. When they finally get to school, Yukari leaves them to find the faculty office.

“Let’s go,” Minako says, and heads towards the hall on the left. They enter the office and a teacher almost immediately notices them.

“Are you two the new transfer students? Arisato Minato and Minako, right?” the teacher says. “I’m Ms. Toriumi… let me just get your files… Wow, you’ve both lived in a lot of different places. Are you two related? Ten years ago— I’m so sorry, I haven’t had the time to read through these. Both of you are in my class. Welcome to our school.”

Ms. Toriumi is the kind of person that forgets to let the person they’re talking to answer any of their two thousand questions, perhaps it comes with being a teacher.

“Thank you,” Minako replies politely. “We’re not related, but our parents were close friends.”

“I see. The welcoming ceremony will be starting soon, follow me.”

Minato suppresses a groan and follows. The ceremony is boring, with the principal babbling on that seemed to continue on to no end and without any direction. He wonders if he could brush his hair in front of his eyes at just the right angle and sneak a nap in without anyone noticing… except for Minako. She’s giving him the look that says “I know exactly what you want to do”, the supportive kind. They share nods of acknowledgement and just as Minato’s about to drift off into the dream world, a psst directed at him turning around with a frown.

“Hey, you came to school with Yukari and the other transfer student, right? Do you know if Yukari has a boyfriend?”

“Um.”

“He doesn’t know,” Minako turns around and says quietly.

“Oh, really? How about you? Wanna catch a date today?”

“No,” Minako deadpans and turns back to look up at the principal as if her eyes never left the man. Before Minato can get in trouble, he shoots the guy behind him an apologetic look and turns back to the front. It seems like he wasn’t fast enough, however, as a teacher from another class mutters something about students from Ms. Toriumi’s class talking. How did he distinguish the students so easily? Is that another skill that comes with being a teacher?

Anyway, there is no longer anything, nor anyone that can stand between his nap and himself. Minato dozes off only to be woken up by a tap on the shoulder only moments later.

“The ceremony’s over, Minato,” Minako says with an amused smile. “Let’s go.”

How unfortunate.

* * *

Homeroom passes in a blitz. Minako can only recall bare mentions of responsibilities and duties after an awkward introduction at the front of the class and a lot of awkward “No, we’re not related”s. Minato’s seat is right beside hers, and he’s been long passed out flat on his desk.

“Hey, Minato, school ended,” Minako taps his shoulder. He slowly pushes himself off the table and squints at Minako, eyelids still heavy from sleep. “Did you sleep alright last night?”

Minato seems to consider the question, “Yeah, just not enough.”

“Let’s call it a day then. Get some rest. If you feel better tomorrow, we can go exploring.”

“We’ve been everywhere though.”

“Somethings have changed, right?” Minako shrugs. “But priorities are still priorities. You need some rest. Let’s go.”

A student with a goatee and a baseball cap stops in front of them, “What, you’re already leaving? I’m Junpei Iori, nice to meet ya.”

“What do you want?” Minako shoots back with an uncharacteristic edge to her voice that surprises even herself. But Minato needed rest… She wonders if she’s being too overbearing. Minato is perfectly capable of handling himself, this she knows well, but…

She’s not sure what’s supposed to follow that but.

Junpei, for his part, ignores her question and turns to Minato, “Hey, you look really out of it… are you alright?”

Minato nods wearily, “I’m fine. What did you want?”

“Oh, nothing really, just wanted to say hey. I transferred here three years ago, so I know what’s it’s like being the new kid. If you have any questions, Junpei here’s your man!” he says enthusiastically, throwing both hands around his head. “But you should probably go and get some rest, yeah? I’ll catch the two of ya tomorrow.”

The ride back is quiet, with Minato drifting off to sleep not soon after they sat down. His head rests naturally on her shoulder, causing some scattered mutters from the students around. But, well, it can’t be helped. Making sure not to disturb him, Minako looks out the window at the sea. The waves roll into each other and peak with streaks of white foam. Where the sunlight catches the peaks just right, the water looks almost a deep emerald. In other spots, the light glints off and sparkles, briefly blinding Minako.

A flash of yellow followed by the sounds of explosions. Screams hide the quiet sobs that slowly fade into silence. The moon glows a deep green that casts a shadow over the entire scene.

“I’m… sorry…”

Minako wrenches herself out of the memory that seemed to hit her out of nowhere. She thought she remembered the event clearly, but it’s her first time hearing someone apologize. She blinks. A familiar robotic voice announces their near arrival at the station.

“We’re almost at our stop,” she says, shaking Minato’s shoulder. He groans quietly but slowly gets up.

They eventually make their way back to the dorm. After shoving Minato roughly into bed and throwing the covers over him, already fast asleep, Minako makes her way back to her own room. She picks up a book and decides to read for the rest of the day. It’s near midnight when the realization finally hits her

The voice she remembered from the accident… it was robotic, almost like the announcer of the monorail.

But that just can’t be, right?

* * *

—April 9—

Minato covers a yawn with a hand. A blue key stringed on a string around his neck bounces against his chest with each step he takes down the stairs. He stops, considers his options and slips the key under his uniform, shuddering when the cool metal meets his skin. He woke up with the key already around the neck, and while he’s not completely sure where it came from, a feeling in the back of his mind says it has something to do with the dream he can’t recall.

The day passes normally enough, with Minako looking more tired than usual. When Minato brings it up with her, she brushes it off with something about a strange dream.

“I had a weird dream last night too,” Minato says. “I can’t remember everything, but there was something about a blue room.”

Recognition and shock slowly floods Minako’s face, “Me too. I woke up with this key around my neck,” she pulls out a blue key from under her uniform, hanging on the same string as Minato’s. Minato pulls out his as well. The keys look almost the exact same, with intricate patterns carved in the blue metal. However, the grooves on the either of them were vastly different.

“Well… It’s not like we know anything right now anyway… So…”

“Let’s go home,” Minato finishes.

“Yup,” Minako answers, starting to pack up her notebooks and pencil case. Minato follows suit, but before the either of them can finish, Yukari stops by their tables.

“Hey, are you guys busy today? Want to go somewhere together?”

“I’m free, so that’d be great!” Minako says excitedly. “What about you?”

Minato tilts his head. After the rocky beginning with Junpei a couple days ago, they were able to make peace with relative ease yesterday during lunch. There really was no need for Minako to be so protective, but he supposes it’s appreciated nonetheless. “I just remembered. Junpei said he wanted to walk home with me, so you go ahead.”

“Alllll right! I’ll get you a souvenir,” Minako promises, leaving in a flash with Yukari in tow. “Today is a girls day out!”

“Okay! Okay! Slow down, Minako!” Yukari’s screams are lost within the bustling after school activities. There’s no real stopping Minako when she gets excited, so Minato offers up a pray for Yukari. When he finally finishes packing up, he heads off to the shoes lockers to meet up with Junpei.

“Hey dude, took you a while!” Junpei greets. “I was startin’ to think you forgot about ol’ Junpei here.”

“I almost did,” Minato says honestly.

“Whoa, harsh! Anyways, listen to this— actually wait, I’m not allowed to say anything about that. Well, let’s get going. Do you wanna grab a beef bowl at the strip mall?”

He doesn’t remember there being a beef bowl place at the strip mall, but it also has been ten years. It’s no surprise somethings have changed. He nods, “Lead the way.”

* * *

Minako jumps out of bed, pulse rising and breaths quickening at the sound of a loud crash downstairs. Her room is filled with the same green glow from when she arrived at the dorm on the first day. Deciding on checking out the commotion, she searches her room wildly for something, anything resembling a weapon. Her eyes slowly settle on the chair at her desk and she hoists it high in the air before going to open the door.

Yukari stands in the doorway, eyes wide and jumps back at the sight of Minako with a chair, “Whoa! It’s just me, but hurry, we have to get out of here! And uhh, put that chair down, here,” she hands over a long spear with a knife attached to one end. It looks like a naginata. In her other hand, she’s holding a sword. “I don’t know if you know how to use it, but I grabbed some stuff out of the storage and it’s at least better than that chair. Let’s go! We need to get Minato.”

Minako drops the chair and takes the naginata, “What’s going on?”

Between gasps for breath, Yukari manages to form a full sentence, “We’re under attack, by these things called Shadows. Mitsuru and Akihiko are fighting them, but we need to get to safety.”

They stop in front of Minato’s door and Yukari starts banging on the door. It quickly opens, “What’s going on?” Minato asks.

“Here,” Yukari says, passing over a sword to a confused Minato. “We’re under attack, anyway, we just need to get out of here for now. Come on!”

They rush down the stairs and stop at the lounge. She’s had some experience with the naginata, and is surprised Yukari managed to get her hands on one so conveniently. But the naginata in Minako’s hand is quite long, and she wonders if it’ll be possible for her to use in actual combat. Yukari looks around frantically before finally letting out a breath.

“I think we’ll be sa—”

A floating screen suddenly pops up with Mitsuru’s panicked face and some static dotting the display, “Yukari! Do you read me?”

“Yes! I hear you!”

“There’s more than one enemy! There should be one coming your way. Get somewhere safe!”

A bang hits the back door just ask Yukari yells, “But where?”

“The rooftop! I can’t stay much longer bu—” the display cuts off with a fizz. The banging on the door resumes, each hit louder than the last.

“Yukari! Let’s go!” Minako shouts, pulling the other two back up the stairs. They sprint and stop only after securely locking the door to the rooftop behind them. “Will the door hold them?”

“I don’t know…” Yukari says worriedly. Nearly on cue, a growl comes from the edge of the roof.

A mask with the Roman numeral one edged at the top inches up, held onto by a black, slimy hand. The rest of the body slowly drags itself over the edge and nears the trio. More limbs attached to the blob brandish sword that cling against each other. Yukari’s hand goes again to her thigh, just like she had on the first day, unbuckling her holster. Taking the gun in both hands, she turns the barrel towards her forehead and her fingers tighten— One of the shadow’s limbs reaches out and slams the gun out of Yukari’s hands and straight in front of Minato’s feet. Gripping her naginata tighter, Minako runs towards Yukari and parries a sword before slashing off the offending limb. Both the limb and the sword dissipate into a black fog before fading away.

“Minato! Are you alright?” Minako calls out. When she wasn’t paying attention, Minato had picked up the gun and is holding it to his temple. “Wait! What are you doing?!”

“Oh, there’s no need to worry,” a voice suddenly says beside her. It’s Pharos, the child that asked her to sign a contract. Just like he disappeared that day, he appeared without a sound nor notice. “He can do it.”

“Huh? That’s a gun!” Minako slices off another limb sneaking up on them during their conversation. “There’s no way—”

“Minako! There’s another hand!” Yukari shouts, slowly pushing herself up from the ground. “Be careful!”

“On it!” she answers, twirling her naginata before bring it down again in an arc.

“Per… so… na,” Minato’s voice is quiet and almost lost under all the noise, but somehow, Minako hears it clearly as if it was blasted at full volume on double speakers, almost as if it came from inside herself. Minato stood with his feet apart and blue flames rising in a circle around him. Each spark seems to have a mind of its own and they twist, lifting broken chains from the ground and keep on rising… rising… and disappear, leaving a humanoid machine floating mid air holding a silver harp.

It’s voice sounds almost ethereal, as if multiple voices were speaking at once and someone remixed those voices together, “Thou art I, and I am thou… From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings… Now, take action and never again look back!”

“Orpheus!” Minato’s voice is louder and stronger than Minako’s ever heard it. A smile stretches across his face and his eyes blaze with resolve. “Attack!”

With a crack, Orpheus brings down its harp down on the shadow’s mask. The shadow stops moving for a seconds… and swats away the creature with multiple limbs. Minato staggers, nearly losing his grip on the gun. Nonetheless, it doesn’t look like Minato will be able to beat the shadow alone with Orpheus.

“Well, what are you going to do?” Pharos smiles.

In a stroke of brilliance, or pure idiocy, Minako may never know, she throws her naginata down and screams, “Minato! Throw it here!” And without a second wasted, Minato turns and tosses the gun to Minako. She takes it in her hand and directs it towards her own temple, the exact way Minato did…

“PERSONA!”

There is no pain from the gunshot, no heat from the blue flames, only the sound of a lock being broken that resounds within her skull. When she slowly opens her eyes again, a creature similar to Orpheus floats in front of her.

“Thou art I, and I am thou…” it says simply and continues to float, as if awaiting Minako’s orders. She locks eyes with Minato and they nod. Minako would go in with the creature she summoned while Minato gets Orpheus off the ground, then they’d—

A pang shoots through her body and she’s forced to the ground by sheer pain that crushed down on every part of her body. Minako is going to die. Nothing she has ever experienced can come anywhere near the agony that’s tearing her apart. She turns her head to find Minato kneeling and clutching his head. She thinks Yukari’s voice is saying something… but… she just… can’t make it out.

Suddenly, her vision washes white… is this death?

A chuckle, and Pharos appears in front of her, but he looks almost transparent and his form shimmers. Minako frowns.

“Death comes for all that lives, Minako, but today is not your day. Both Minato and the other girl will be safe. You did your part so for now, get some rest,” he says in Minato’s exact voice from ten years ago. She can’t help but to feel comforted.

She shuts her eyes and her consciousness fades.

* * *

Minato watches in horror as Minako’s body goes limp, but at the same time, the pain fades from his body and he jumps up, rushing over to her side, “Minako! Wake up!”

“She’ll be fine,” Pharos says with a smile. Where did he come from? “She’s just a little tired… but watch.”

Pharos disappears and Minato searches around him to find his Orpheus and Minako’s pressing their harps against each other. A bright light blinds Minato for seconds, and when he forces his eyes open again, neither of the creatures are to be found. Instead, a single creature surrounded by coffins screeches under the bright moon. It descends upon the shadow and begins to tear parts off, consuming each part in the process. When the shadow is completely gone, it screeches again before turning toward Minato. It seems to bow before bursting into a thousand black crystals, leaving his Orpheus again.

He picks up the gun from Minako and hands it back to Yukari. She’s shaking, but accepts the gun gratefully.

“…Is it over?” she asks tentatively. Minato shrugs.

The green glow slowly fades from his surroundings and the moon seems to shrink to a normal size, “I guess.” He’s half a mind to go back to Minako but there’s no strength left in him. Collapsing face first on the ground, he stretches out a hand towards her…

“…Don’t leave me…”

Blue. Everything is blue and he’s sitting in an elevator, rising up up and up. Minato blinks in confusion.

“I was…”

A man with a long nose sits behind a round table with his hands clasped… Igor is his name, Minato remembers from his dream, “Oh, it’s nice to see you again. After awakening to your Personae, both you and Minako because unconscious in your world. But it’s nothing to worry about, so please relax.”

“Where’s Minako?”

“We had a pleasant conversation before your arrival, I believe she is back in the real world.” Minato lets go of a breath he’s been holding. “Now, about your Persona, it is a manifestation of your psyche. It is a facet of your personality that surface when you react to an external stimuli. It acts like a mask, if you will, against the hardships you will endure. However, your ability to channel your inner strength to summon a Persona relies on your emotional ties with those around you— your Social Links. Please keep this in mind as you proceed. Is there anything you’d like for me to clarify?”

His mind races. Igor’s words sound like fluffy make-believe, yet… Minato senses a certain truth behind them.

“Why does my Persona and Minako’s look so similar?”

“Ah, you are correct. Orpheus answered her calling as well as yours, however, there are differences between your Personae. However, I am unable to reveal the reason for that as of now,” Igor pauses. “It is time for you to return to your world. The next time we meet, it will be of your own accord. Until then… Farewell.”

* * *

—April 18—

It’s been two days since Minako woke up. She had a heart to heart talk with Yukari and accepted Ikutsuki’s offer to join SEES, receiving an Evoker of her own in the process and somehow began the Fool Arcana Social Link. They’d extended the offer to Minato as well, but there’s no way Minako could make a decision for Minato. It’s annoying when people think either of them can stand in for the other… They’re different people, not even related, but with all the similarities, it’s not like Minako can blame them too much.

But even after all that, Minato still isn’t awake,

After school, she speed-packs her bags and rushes to Minato’s hospital room. When she enters, however, she finds him awake, putting away food at the speed of three hundred million metres per second.

“Slow down, you’re going to choke,” she chides. “But hey, at least you’re awake now.”

He tilts his head as she takes a seat beside his bed, “The nurse told me you did the exact same thing when you woke up.”

“Well…”

“What happened? Fill me in?”

And so Minako recounts the events of the last two days, leaving out Yukari’s confession, “They said they’ll ask you to join too. Do you want to?”

“You joined, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Count me in.”

“…You don’t have to do it just because I’m doing it,” she looks at the ground, unable to hold her gaze. “It’s not like we’re the same person.”

Those words feel like a punch in the chest, although she’s not sure why.

“We’re not the same person,” Minato confirms. “But I want to do it because I want to save the people suffering from the Apathy Syndrome. It’s my decision, Minako. There’s no need to be so overprotective.”

“I’m not being overprotective!” she flares up. “I just…”

“I know, I know.”

A comfortable silences falls between them. It’s always been like this, the feeling that they can understand each others’ thoughts without needing to put a voice to them. When Minato returns to scarfing down the food, she grins.

“Hey, guess what?” Minato raises an eyebrow at this, his chopsticks barely resting. “We just missed more than a week’s worth of school.”

Minato groans.


	2. scale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequence of notes in either descending or ascending order.
> 
> Example sentence: Today marks the day we begin scaling this tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the writing in this chapter. i don't rlly wanna get into the mundane parts of the p3 story... probably cus ive played this too many times and writing it down is just  
> mendokusai
> 
> however, i needed to establish Minako's position as leader and that elizabeth will be minako's assistant, and theo minato's in the story
> 
> after this chapter, i believe i will be writing out all of elizabeth and minakos dates (and other chara relationships) in a social link fashion (the kind taken out of the story and posted on youtube as one whole video) and maybe some drabbles before returning to something akin to the first chapter as we hit the end of the story
> 
> i dont rlly wanna write out my version of what you would get if you played the game
> 
> god i cant wait til ryoji----- GETS INTO P3D JUST LET MY BOY DANCE GODDAMNIT ATLUS

—April 20—

“For real?!” Junpei yelps at the top of his lungs and Minato’s attention is drawn away from the designs of the space they occupied. Mitsuru had said something about this place being the entrance to Tartarus, but he remembers zoning out soon after and hopes he hasn’t missed anything important. “One of us? Ohhhhhhh… Pick me!”

Minato looks over at Minako for some context, but she only shrugs slightly and looks unconcerned. Minato takes a half step back and yawns…

…until Akihiko stops in front of him and gesture at Minako, “One of you two are in charge. Decide between yourself.”

“Wait!” Junpei cuts in. “Why them? He… He doesn’t look like a leader and she’s a girl!”

Minako whips her head around with a hard, cutting glare directed at Junpei and Minato walks over, stopping between the two with a pacifying gesture, “He didn’t mean it like that… probably.”

“Probably,” Minako repeats blandly. She repeats it again, but the venom is clear in her words this time and Junpei flinches at its delivery, “Probably my ass.”

“Wha—” Junpei starts, but is quickly cut short by Mitsuru’s voice filled to the brim with anger.

“All of you! Stop! We are here, putting our lives on the line to explore Tartarus and you’re all acting like children. Akihiko and I decided on either Minato and Minako because they were able to call upon their Persona without hesitation, but the same cannot be said for Yukari and Junpei. If there’s nothing else that we need to discuss, hurry and decide on the leader.”

Minato and Minako look at each other and tilt their heads.

“Do you want to do it?” they echo each other’s sentences. And then sigh in unison.

“I think you should do it. Your voice projects better,” Minato offers.

“You just don’t want to—” Minako hisses, and sighs again. “Yeah, alright, I can do it."

* * *

—April 25—

“Minato? I found a blue door in the back alleys of Paulownia Mall. Pretty sure the keys we got fit the keyhole there,” Minako pulls Minato aside one night. “Should we go check it out?”

“Sure.”

“You’re not busy tonight?”

“No.”

“Alrighty.”

They keep quiet on the ride to Paulownia Mall, each with their headphones on and eyes fixed outside the window at the passing scenery. When they arrive, Minako takes the key around her neck and fits it into the keyhole on the door.

The world turns upside down, a pale velvety blue fills her entire vision and before she knows it, she’s seated in a plain wooden chair facing Igor. Minato’s in a similar chair to her left.

Igor says, “Welcome to the Velvet Room. Today I will be introducing the art of fusion to you.” After a long spiel of explanations that Minako’s only half sure she understood, he leans back in his couch and continues. “Now, if you recall, I mentioned that there was another resident here to assist you. When you think of this person, what comes to mind?”

“Elizabeth?” Minako blurts out without thinking. She’s not sure where the name came from but it feels familiar on her tongue. She frowns. “Who… is that?”

Igor chuckles, “Then let’s introduce her.”

“My name is Elizabeth. Pleased to meet you,” a lady dressed from head to toe in the same velvety blue as the rest of the room bows walks out from the side door and bows slightly at Minako. She stands up and bows back. “And as for Minato, I’d like to introduce my younger brother. Theo!”

A man with every characteristic of a butler walks out from another door on the side stopping beside his sister and bows as well, “My name is Theodore. I am most pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“That is all for today. We will meet again,” Igor says and only second later, Minato and Minako look at each other in the back alley of Paulownia Mall.

“I guess that’s that?” Minako tilts her head.

“Guess so.”


	3. key (1/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship of different chords to each other.  
> Also see: key signature
> 
> Example sentence: Only you hold the Velvet Key to my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weewooweewoo its the cheesy lines police and we hast come to arrest thee for that cheesy assed example sentence weewooweewoo the cheesy lines police out

—May 8—

“You want to…” Minako tilts her head in confusion. “You want to visit Paulownia Mall?”

“Yes. Please take me to Paulownia Mall at any time that suits you,” Elizabeth confirms with a nod. “I have been most curious about the world in which you reside in, and I feel it would be much more enjoyable if I were able to visit it alongside you.”

While Minako is free today (she has the day off from her part time, school and any SEES activities) and doesn’t mind taking Elizabeth around, she does wonder if it would even be possible, “Elizabeth, is it possible for you to step out of this room?”

“But of course. Whatever would prevent me from venturing out into your world?”

“Uh, I dunno… I just figured…”

“That I exist only between dreams and reality, mind and matter? That is so for my Master, however, those of my family are a little different.”

“Like Theo?”

“Yes. I also have an older and a younger sister.”

“I see… You have a pretty big family then! Must be lively…”

“You can say that. We rarely meet; when we do, I am told that we cause those around us a headache,” Elizabeth smiles.

“Well, if you’re not busy… we can go right now,” Minako offers.

“Then let us get going."

* * *

They walk out from the back alley where the Velvet Door is located. The first thing that greets them is the fountain in the middle of Paulownia Mall. Minako is about to open her mouth when Elizabeth’s eyes glow with excitement.

“Already an intimate encounter with one of your world’s rarities! This must be a… _fountain_ ,” she exclaims, running ahead and leaning over the the stone sides of the fountain, gazing at its shallow bottom. “A structure that makes a simple sport out of water, well known to all that lives to be the foundation of all life… how wicked.”

Minako has a thousand things she can say to Elizabeth, yet she’s not heartless enough to say it to the almost childlike Elizabeth, near high with elation, instead, she leans over the side of the fountain beside Elizabeth and waits, because it doesn’t seem like Elizabeth is anywhere near finished.

“It is rumoured that its enchanting nature grants wishes to those who are willing to sacrifice a few coin. Naturally, I, Elizabeth, have come prepared,” from seemingly nowhere, she produces a bulging burlap sack and sets it upon the fountain side. “I have brought with me two thousand of your five hundred yen coins and will propose an opening bid to the fountain spirits of one million yen.”

At this, Minako jump in frantically, “Wait, wait, wait, calm down, Elizabeth. No matter how you look at it, one million yen is too much. Generally, people only throw in fifty yen or a hundred yen for fountains or even at shrines or temples. If you have that many coins with you, I think it’d be better to throw in one or two and donate the rest? I’m sure the… fountain spirits will appreciate your generosity and fulfil your wish.”

Elizabeth is silent with a pondering countenance as she takes in Minako’s words carefully. A long while later, she nods slowly in understanding and drops one five hundred yen coin into the fountain, “I see. Thank you for your explanation, I fully understand now… Ah, now that I think about it, I was so caught up in delight over making a wish that I fully neglected to consider what to wish for… I shall consider my wish carefully before returning next time. Meanwhile as you have suggested, I shall donate the 999,995 yen, but where would I do that?”

Now that is something Minako failed to take into consideration. She puts a hand to her chin and tilts her head, “Hm… there’s a lot of options… But I don’t know if there’s much we can do on Tatsumi Port Island… I wonder if the police take donations? Want to go ask?”

“The police… you say? I am unfamiliar with that term.”

“They are… uh… people who work under the government to protect the safety of the people that live here… more or less.”

“I see. And these… police, require donations for their work?”

“I dunno… I’ve never tried to donate to the police, but we can go ask right now. I know the officer that’s on duty in that booth,” she points at the police station beside the back alley. “Should we g—”

“Let us set off immediately!”

“Gotcha,” they enter the police office only steps away. Minako bows as she enters. “Good afternoon, Officer Kurosawa.”

“You brought a friend with you today? She a new member in your group?” Kurosawa nods in response.

“She’s not with SEES, but she is a friend that helps out with that stuff,” Minako explains. “So I was wondering, do you accept donations on behalf of the police?”

“Nah, we don’t do that here. If you wanted to, you’d have to go find the higher ups,” Kurosawa says. “What, are my prices too cheap for you? I can raise them any day—”

“Please don’t do that we barely have the funds to continue on as is,” Minako says in one breath. “But never mind then. My friend was looking for a place where her money could come into good use. Do you have any ideas?”

“Sorry, nothing comes to mind. I’ll keep an ear open for you though.”

“I understand. Thank you very much. We’re sorry to bother you while you’re working.”

“Yeah, no worries. See you later.”

With Elizabeth in tow, they leave the station, “Guess we can’t, huh.”

“It would seem so, yes— This board here—” Elizabeth whirls around, scrutinizing the notice board beside the station. “Most Wanted… Would I be correct in thinking that these are the polices’ version of my subjugation quests?”

“Pretty much… we don’t kill them though.”

“I understand now, my curiosity is satiated.”

“I wonder if I can ask Grandpa Bunkichi and Grandma Mitsuko if they—”

“Oh my! That edifice over there… Is that…?” Elizabeth sets off once again, and Minako is left to chase after her. “Could this be a _club_?”

“Yes, it’s Club Escapee,” Minako points out the sign hanging over the, but Elizabeth seems already lost in her own world.

“Dancers, dictated by the sways of one’s inner passions… A subterranean garden of uninhibited spectacle… Oh, but it’s closed for business right now, is it not?” her expression falls. “Such a pity. I, too, wished to join the wild ritual. But, nonetheless…”

With an elegant twirl, Elizabeth lifts her hand high into the sky before bringing it down in a bow. When she rises, she offers a hand to Minako, “Join me, won’t you?”

Minako grins, putting her hand in Elizabeth’s, “Just try to keep up!”

Ignoring the incredulous looks from other visitors at Paulownia Mall, they dance hand in hand. When they finally come to an end, a content expression fills both their faces.

“My… that was quite satisfying. But I do feel that I’m quite overwhelmed; perhaps you could suggest our next activity?” Elizabeth says hopefully.

“Sure! Hm… how about we hit the arcade?”

“The… arcade? But of course! I recall it described as a playground where one sports with electric fairies in exchange of tokens and controls birds to swoop down upon prizes. I’m more than eager to experience it. However… you mentioned… _hitting_ the arcade? I must wonder how we are to do that. Perhaps you are going to bring out your Personae? In that case, I, Elizabeth, assure you I will assist you to the best of my abilities.”

“Huh?” Minako blinks. “Oh, sorry Elizabeth. When I said ‘hit’, I meant it as we’re ‘going’ there, not in the literal sense of the word. It’s used as a slang in the case of ‘hitting’ a place.”

“I am unfamiliar with this… slang you speak of.”

“It’s an informal way of speaking that is used between friends.”

“I understand, I will keep this slang in mind for the future,” Elizabeth suddenly smiles. “Friends… that has a nice ring to it. Now, let us… hit, the arcade.”

> You spent time at the Arcade with Elizabeth.

> Elizabeth insisted on trying out all of the game machines with you.

> For some reason, Elizabeth seems to have some trouble handling technology.

> You fixed the machines going haywire under her control.

> Your intelligence has increased!

“Thank you for the invaluable experiences you have shared with me today; I consider your mission more than fully fulfilled. This may sound forward of me, but I’d like to accompany you again sometime…” Elizabeth says. “And I must thank you for repairing the… ah, _game machines_ we played with.”

“Yeah… I dunno how that happened either,” Minako shudders thinking about the experience. “But hey, don’t worry about it! I managed to fix it before the owner noticed, so it’s all good! Are you heading back?”

“Yes.”

> You headed back to the Velvet Room with Elizabeth.

“Please do keep me update if you find a location where I can… what was it? Ah, yes, _donate_ the coins meant for the fountain. In the meantime, I shall try my utmost best to convince my Master to turn a portion of the Velvet Room into a club.”

“You want to… what?”

“I wish to turn this Room into a club, a place where we can once again put our abilities on full display without the scrutiny of others,” Elizabeth explains. “It sounds like a great deal, no?”

“I mean… it doesn’t sound terrible… As long as Igor agrees? I guess?”

“I’ll take that as your full support. Anyhow, for your reward—

“I don’t need a reward to take a friend on a trip,” Minako complains. “I appreciate it and all, but no!”

Surprise colours Elizabeth’s countenance, “My, I failed to take your feelings in consideration. I must apologize for that. Then, do you mind if I set the reward meant for today for another request?”

“No, of course not! In fact, that works great! What is the request?”

“Please help me find a location willing to accept the donation meant for the fountain,” Elizabeth smiles.

Jumping out of her chair with a salute, “Gotcha! Arisato Minako, at your service! I’ll catch you later!”

“Yes, see you next time. Please take care until then.”

Before the flood of velvet blue floods Minako’s vision, she catches a hint of sadness clouding Elizabeth’s expression. Before she has time to wonder the reason for it, however, she’s once again standing in the back alley of Paulownia Mall.

Perhaps she’ll ask Elizabeth about it the next time they meet, but until then, she’s got a request to fulfil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna have all of elizabeth's dates on the same chp but its long so nah


End file.
